How Far Secrets Go
by Cinnamon Kelly
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi is a student in the prestigious Vongola Academy. However, she hides a lot about herself- her gender, her background, her talents, almost everything about her. It won't take her long to realise how much trouble she is in being a student there- she isn't the only one hiding secrets. How far will she go to keep herself safe and alive in this school? All27! F27


**Target 1, Chapter 1**

**My Playlist: EXO Mama Korean and Chinese Version, EXO Wolf Korean and Chinese Version, BIG BANG Fantastic Baby, BIG BANG Monster**

**Italics- Thoughts**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR. It all belongs to the fabulous Amano Akira.**

Sawada Tsunayoshi sighed as she rolled around lazily in bed to locate her alarm clock. Once finding the bane of her existence, she reached out and slammed a hand on it, silencing the poor gadget. She rolled to face its flashing numbers. It was 4 in the morning. _Time for work, I suppose,_ she mused to herself, rolling out of bed and getting entangled in her blankets, landing onto the floor with a loud thud as a result of her usual clumsiness.

"Ittai!" she cried, scrambling to her feet and glaring at the cold floor in resentment. She was a very clumsy person and gravity for some reason hated her. As she rubbed the bruise on her thigh, she looked around the room and began to tidy it up. She owned her own room, but it was about a tenth the size of the dorms in the school, since she had not enough money to afford better living conditions in the boarding school. Her room was dark, having no light source except for the small table light on her table. Her room only consisted of a few things: her bed, her desk, and a tiny wardrobe. The walls were old and bare and the room had no heating, unlike the other rooms in the school. People would have wrinkled their nose in distaste at her less than ideal sleeping conditions, but Tsuna was perfectly fine with her room. She had been living like this for 2 years so she was pretty much used to it.

After straightening her crumpled thin blanket and fluffing her small pillow, she reached for her school bag that lay at the end of her bed. The bag was old and tattered, but she loved it with all her heart. It was a gift from her brother, someone she had not seen in seven years. When she was seven, he had given her the bag before leaving overseas. That was the last she had ever seen of him. The bag was her only memory of him. After 7 years, it was hard for her to even imagine how he looked like. All she could remember was golden messy hair with the kindest amber eyes.

After ensuring she had everything packed in her bag, she rushed off towards the public toilets in the school. The school toilets were a far cry from her room. They were six times the size of her room, with gleaming tiles and walls. There was even a sofa in front of the stalls, for crying out loud! However she did not pay these any mind and rushed to the shower area. After showering and brushing her teeth in about thirty minutes, she blew-dried her hair before rushing to the mirror, a few items clutched in hand. She had to be quick to make sure no one saw her. Once in front of the mirror, Tsuna placed a brown wig on her head, ensuring it was well-secured. Then she took some white bandages from her bag and wound them around her chest tightly. After that was done, too, she hastily put on the male school uniform- a white button-up shirt under a dark blue vest and a black tie in place with black pants. The school crest was sewed onto the sleeves of the white shirt and onto the school blazer, a dark blue buttonless jacket. The male students had two options- wearing the blazer or the vest over the button shirt. Since the blazer was more expensive, Tsuna had bought the vest instead, despite the blazer being warmer. The blazer was simply another luxury she could not afford.

Tsuna pushed the tie in place and stared at herself in the mirror. A 14 year-old boy stared back at her. He had messy brown hair and wide brown eyes and was a few inches shorter than the average male. He was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

_I don't even know why I'm doing this anymore,_ she thought absently to herself. _It's been so long since I saw onii-san. I don't even know if I will be able to recognise him after all these years. If I didn't come here, I would still be with the others back in Shimon, with Enma-kun and Adel-chan and the others… _As nostalgic memories of long ago filled her brain, a fond smile crossed her lips, and tears welled in her eyes. She had sacrificed so much just to be here. Was it even worth it?

As she pondered on, she noticed the clock out of the corner of her eye and yelped in surprise. It was 5 already! She had to hurry and finish her chores before 7.30, the time for assembly in the school's 7th Auditorium.

She instantly stuffed everything into her school bag before rushing off to the seventh auditorium. This auditorium was shaped like a concert hall, with a stage and wings. She had to ensure everything was in full working order. She began to mop the stage, but removed her vest and tie beforehand. The reason why she wore her uniform when doing chores was because they were the baggiest clothes she had that could hide her figure. After mopping down the stage until it gleamed, she placed several bottles of water on the standing platform on the stage. Then she rushed up to the wings and ensured there were bottles of water there too.

During assembly, the Student Council were to sit onstage while the announcer stood at the platform. The students sat on the red velvet chairs in front of the stage while teachers and sometimes guests sat in the wings. It was simply amazing. The Committee members would sit in the first three rows, followed by the class representative. The Student Council was made up of the Leaders of the Committees, along with the Student President and the Student Vice-President. The other rows were for the students to sit in according to their classes. There were a total of 5 levels in the school, the smallest age at 13 and the largest age at 17. Tsuna was in the second level, since she was 14.

Once her morning chores in the auditorium were done, she made her way to the cafeteria. It was around 6.30. The students were to have breakfast from 7 to 7.25 before making their way to the auditorium. After eating a few bites of her breakfast- two granola bars and a glass of orange juice, she put on a white apron and went to the school kitchens.

"Sawada-dono!" A familiar vice cried out. Tsuna spun around to see a familiar blond. He had dirty blond hair and wide blue eyes and was around her height. He had beautiful eyes, the colour of the sky, but a darker and more solid shade of blue. "Ah! Basil-senpai!" she greeted happily, smiling at her senior. Basil was her senior, being 15 years old. He was part of the school's External Advisors Group, also known as the CEDEF Committee. Basil was one of the rare students who were nice to Tsuna. He was one of the newer, younger CEDEF members. Basically the CEDEF Committee were like advisors of the school, helping the Student Council whenever they could etc. They were like a smaller, second Student Council. Basil was extremely kind to Tsuna, unlike Tsuna's own classmates in general. Basil was working at the kitchen in the mornings since the CEDEF Committee always had a few members helping out with the chores to be able to understand the needs of the student body better.

"Sawada-dono, thou seems tired. Has thou been sleeping well?" Basil asked in concern as the two began heaping food onto plates at each table. Tsuna smiled and replied, "I'm ok, Basil-senpai. Stop addressing me so formally, especially since I'm your junior." To which Basil gave his usual reply, "But Sawada-dono is extremely kind to me! And Sawada-dono is amazing, doing so much chores and never feeling tired. How does thou do it?" Tsuna just smiled as she filled a pitcher with milk, choosing not to reply. It wasn't a secret that Tsuna had entered the school under mysterious circumstances and that she was doing chores to repay the school, since she did not have enough money to pay the school for the usual school fees and such. That was probably the reason why no one in the school liked her- they thought she was merely a no-good student who had no right to be in such a prestigious school.

The bell chimed, signalling the start of breakfast. Basil and Tsuna hastily finished their chores before they went to the kitchen to start on washing the dishes. Soon the cafeteria was filled with students and staff alike, chatting and laughing. Tsuna smiled absently to herself as she scrubbed hard at a dirty dish, wondering absently to herself if her onii-san was out there somewhere among the students. Just then, Basil, carrying a few used plates in each hand, walked past her. He cried frantically, "Sawada-dono! Thou should be wearing gloves when scrubbing the dishes, or thou could damage his hands with the strong disinfectant and soap! Thou should be protecting the ring thou wears, too!" Tsuna was jolted out of her thoughts and she stared at her hands uncomprehendingly for a moment, before spotting the shiny silver ring on her middle finger. It was a ring all students had to wear to signify their unidentified Ring Type. Staring at her ring just reminded her of her troubles in school. She gritted her teeth and continued to scrub with a vengeance. "It's ok if the ring spoils, Basil-senpai. I simply do not care for it. Besides, it's pretty much indestructible, some soap suds won't kill it." The rings the students wore were not simply just for identifying their Ring Type, it was also to track them whenever they were within school grounds. Tsuna had been given the ring the moment she became a student at the school and it would not leave her finger no matter what she did. Apparently it was the same for the other students.

The Rings would go through their Evolution normally after each student has gone through a few months of school, but for Tsuna, her Ring had not gone through its Evolution, only adding more reasons to why she was called Dame. After a student went through a dangerous situation, or experienced a huge bout of Flame, their Rings would Evolve and instead of being silver, they would take on a gem with the Flame colour of their personality.

It was a confusing system, but basically the school Tsuna was in was called the Vongola Academy. To outsiders, it was nothing but a prestigious school for rich, snobby but talented kids ranging from the ages 13 to 17. The staff and teachers were all elite and famous, but no one had ever seen the face of the Principal, except for the Student Council and the staff and teachers. Basically, it was a very mysterious school. Students who got in had to pay very expensive school fees, and there were the rare occurrences of a scholarship student who had their full expenses paid. Tsuna, however, was neither a rich student nor a scholarship student. In fact, she herself was not entirely sure how she entered Vongola Academy. She was 12 when she received a letter saying that she would be attending Vongola Academy the next year, but in exchange for the unpaid fees, she would do chores. It was very Harry Potter-like, but without a teacher to explain to her how she even got in. In fact, the teachers often had a look of confusion whenever they looked at her, as if unsure how she entered in the first place. Tsuna would have quit a long time ago, but then she realised that the moment you were in the school, you could not get out. Once you got in and wore that Ring, you would be entrusted with the Omerta code- you were not allowed to tell anyone of the true purpose of the school, what they did, or quit.

For Vongola Academy was a Mafia school. Basically, any mafia students could enrol there, or they would recruit potential students from the outside world. There were 7 Ring Types: Sky, Storm, Rain, Cloud, Mist, Lightning and Sun. Each Ring Type had their own separate power. Tsuna, however, had no Ring Type, leading to people calling her Dame-Tsuna. Not that she really blamed them, she was useless anyway.

_Why am I even here in the first place?_ She wondered to herself, stopping her chores subconsciously. She retched her hand out, looking at the seeming-innocuous silver ring on her middle finger. For a moment, she thought she saw a flash of bright orange cross its surface.

_The reason why I'm here…_ Her hand went up to her collarbone, touching the surface absently. Under the collar of her shirt, on her collarbone, was a birthmark shaped as a 'V'. _The reason why I am here is for onii-san. Father said that Onii-san was here, in Vongola Academy. Even though I can't remember how he looks like, I'm sure that I'll be able to find him, soon._

Unknown to Tsunayoshi, a figure clad in black was standing in the kitchen doorway, his presence well-hidden. He smirked to himself upon seeing her touch her collarbone and he tilted his fedora down to hide onyx black eyes.

Sawada… Tsunayoshi.

_How interesting._

**A/N: WOW I can't believe I wrote that much. I don't usually make chapters so long but since this is my second fic, so, who knows? OK I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing or anything, or a failure. It's my first time writing a serious fic. Can anyone guess who is the mysterious onii-san? The character in the end was kind of obvious, kufufu. The unanswered questions in this fic will be answered in the later chapters. Please leave me a review! If you have time, check out my other fic, Vongola Collection. Thanks and ciao~**


End file.
